Salable Description
Synopsis by Damien Hedgecoth Twenty years after Donald Trump’s third term as President of the United States, the country becomes more politically divided than ever. Both conservatives and liberals start creating enormously large activist groups that become so extreme and so populated that the moderates in the middle virtually become a thing of the past. Politics has become the new religion, and like all religions, people are willing to fight, kill, and die for their beliefs. The government realizes that, with the common peoples’ passion, the government can control both sides as it sees fit -- preying on the emotions and beliefs of the people. The opposing groups have no clue the actions they now take are counterproductive to their cause, and the citizens become unwilling puppets working to the agenda of this new form of politics taking over the government. Due to the fact that those who govern the country all benefit, this new secretive form of government becomes extremely powerful. The growing tension of the torn country results in the United States once again splitting and a full-blown second Civil War ensues. Texas takes this opportunity to break off from the feuding United States, becoming the Republic of Texas. Quickly following this secession, Arizona, New Mexico, and Louisiana join the newly formed republic. The war takes its toll as millions fight and die for what they believe in. The rest of the world turns its back on the United States, hoping the states will weaken themselves beyond repair. The Nationalist and the Traditionalist Armies become fierce and unwavering, consuming every resource in their regions. Meanwhile, both armies trade with the Republic of Texas at inflated prices. The Centralists believe both governments are wrong flee to the thriving Republic of Texas, where they are willing to reform to the new government for safety. Though the Republic of Texas refuses to get involved in the war they are force to send a military force to the “Hot Zone”, the area where the Republic’s border connects with that of both with the Traditionalist and Nationalist. As this once great country falls to ruins, the Universe adds insult to injury when two comets collide directly over the continent of North America, creating a large electromagnetic pulse that destroys all power. The pulse leaving everyone in a blackout that leads to riots, looting, and, ultimately, the fall of the secret government through assassinations, kidnappings, and surrender. With the infrastructure shattered and the war continuing in full force the nation becomes post apocalyptic. Military forces now must maintain peace in their territories as famine and disease plague the land. New smaller governments take over, strict laws are passed, and executions become common. Crime lords take over major cities and dilapidated buildings that once housed successful businesses and financial institutions become slum housing cramming as many occupants as possible into small spaces. Civilians are divided and assigned jobs based on aptitude, strength, and abilities. Children are forced into labor as soon as they are deemed useful. Only the wealthy can afford any form of education increasing the divide and making progression impossible. Children are commonly born with defects and a number of them start showing strange, superhuman abilities that confuse and leave people questioning their beliefs. They are known as the Dark Children. After 30 years of Civil War the Traditionalist and the Naturalist agree to end the war dividing what's left of the country into two separate nations. The Traditionalist form the Union of the United States, making the city of St. Louis its Capital. The Nationalist create the New United States and strategically choose Atalanta to be its Capital. The Dark Children start Using their abilities to bring balance to the War torn Nation and both the UAS And NAS begin to rebuild. Though crime is still high these Superhumans intervene, using their gifts to create a new world. But just like everything there is always the other side of the coin. Some of the dark children choose to use their abilities for power and destruction. And those who are unsure in their rolls in this new world find themselves changing alliances based on how they can best serve themselves. As the influence of the Superhumans help rebuild, other countries start to take notice and fear that the superpower that was once the United States may be trying to come back. In an attempt to strike before it's too late, China invades the Union of American States, starting Seattle and spreading from there opening an entirely new war. The rest of the world offers no assistance and the American Territories are forced to align and defend the land. Superhumans join in the fight, providing the assistance needed to stand against the massive Chinese Military forces. In an attempt to gain more strength and power the Chinese forces kidnaps Dark Children and experiment on them, using them as tools and weapons of mass destruction. The War of the Superhumans leave many with abilities dead or even worst slaves to either side. As the War intensifies a Superhuman unlike any other sacrifices his life and self detonates in the Anarchist settlement of Las Vegas, bringing an end to the Chinese American War and ending the age of heroes. Though many were lost the American Territories view this as a win. The Chinese Military forces retreat and the continent is left once again to rebuild. Recognizing the display of strength shown on the battlefield the allies realize that they are stronger together. Government officials from all territory deliberate on how to build stranger than ever before. An agreement is made and a new Government is formed. The people come together as never before in the time of man and work together to become a strong influence on the world. The Patriots Storyworld is about change and understanding. Though we may fight for what we believe in it may not always be best for the greater good of the people. This world is harsh and unforgiving but the people in it are capable and resilient, proving that we are stronger united than we are seperated. The Superhumans are only a small part of the story providing hope and sacrifice. But at the end of the day it is regular people that make up the world who must truly find a way to look past their differences to protect themselves and the ones they love. See Also Map Creative Architecture Macro-Story Return To Storyworld Category:Storyworld Category:Description